


you've got all that I need

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: this is based on gg's AMAZING fic the monster's darling, a series I've been in love with for almost a year now. love you so much gg ♡♡♡♡♡





	you've got all that I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's not about control but i turn back when i see where you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926850) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



> this is based on gg's AMAZING fic the monster's darling, a series I've been in love with for almost a year now. love you so much gg ♡♡♡♡♡

Dark sees Jack sitting alone in the living room, curled up on the corner of the couch, the room dark except for the tv playing quietly and casting ghostly light over his pale skin and shock of faded green hair.

Dark is quiet as he heads into the living room, making sure he's within Jack's line of sight as he comes up to him, forgoing the space on the couch beside him as he crouched in front of him instead. Jack's eyes, dull and half-lidded, slid to Dark momentarily before moving back to the tv, seemingly indifferent to Dark's company.

Dark doesn't say a word as he sits at his feet, watching him in the dim glow of the tv before lifting his hand from the couch beside Jack, pulling the slim, pale extremity toward him with care.

He lets his thumbs run all along each slim finger, over the creases in the palm and the knuckles and bones hidden just beneath thin skin. He pulls his hand closer, lips brushing against the pad of each finger.

His skin smells of dish soap and cigarettes, and just a hint of gunpowder. He thinks of Anti, but only in passing. He wonders how often Jack's gone out shooting with him. He moves to kiss his knuckles, one after the other, before turning his hand over to leave kisses all along his palm, slow and reverent.

When he finally looks up again, Jack's eyes are watching him, seeming more awake and more aware than he had been moments before, more alive than he has been in a long time. He holds his gaze, unwavering, as he kisses his palm again.

_You can do this. You're amazing. I love you._

He leaves every thought kissed into his skin, silent as they watch each other, as Jack moves his fingers toward him to be kissed again, as he runs his thumb and finger along his jaw while he kisses his wrist.

They stay that way for a long time, until Dark's back aches from the way his back is bent, until Jack's half-lidded eyes change from indifference to exhaustion, long lashes fluttering as he tries to stay awake.

"Let's get you to bed."

Jack doesn't argue as Dark stands, pulling him up by the hands and half-carrying him to his bedroom, sitting him at the end of the bed as he pushes off his shoes and socks, looks up to Jack before he undoes his jeans. Jack meets his eyes, sleepy but alert enough to give a nod as he stands, letting Dark shimmy his jeans down and off his legs.

He lays Jack down in his boxers and t-shirt, pulling the covers over him before stripping down himself and lying down beside him, careful to leave space between them as he watches Jack's back rise and fall with every breath.

He watches as Jack shifts, turning onto his back and then over, so he's facing him. He watches as Jack scoots closer, eyes brighter than they have been in what feels like forever. He watches as Jack's hand moves forward, taking his own hand in his and pulling it toward him, kissing his knuckles like Dark had only a few moments ago.

Jack pulls Dark's hand close and cradles it to his body like a lifeline, and Dark doesn't dare pull away as bright eyes slide closed, and he soon follows him into deep sleep.


End file.
